


I'll always protect you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Baby Niall, Brothers, Child Abuse, Child Harry, Child Liam, Childhood, Dad Richard, Hospital, Hurt Harry, Hurt Liam, Hurt Louis, Hurt Niall, Hurt Zayn, Injury, Mum Harriet, Oldest Zayn, Youngest Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my new story :). Its about the five 1d boys being brothers and they are abused by their father.</p><p>Zayn is 17, Louis is 13, Liam is 10, Harry is 7 and Nialler is 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zayn ponders

When Zayn woke up he looked around to make sure all his brothers were there. Yep, Liam and Harry were sleeping on the grubby, single cot while Louis was in an old , mouldy sleeping bag on the floor. Zayn himself was on the puke green, tiny couch with Nialler tucked under his arm.

They hadn't always been like this, stuck in a room so small you could call it a closet. No, 3 years ago, they were a normal happy family. Harriet was pregnant with twins and everything was going great.

Until the doctors found that one of the babies heartbeat was deteriorating rapidly. She ended up having to have a c-section two months early. The girl twin ended up dying that day. She wasn't even the one with the bad heart, that was Niall. 

His mother and father didn't care about him because according to his parents, he had killed his baby sister. It was his brothers who took care of him. Their mother had started drinking and doing drugs. This had caused their dad to become abusive. 

It was mostly Niall he hit, with the occasionally also to Liam and Harry. He didn't dare touch Zayn or Louis because he knew they could stand up for themselves.

It pained Zayn so much to feel Niall under his arm. He could clearly fell all his tiny ribs and his bony wrists made Zayn want too cry. Of being born 2 months premature wouldn't do it, then malnourishment definitely would. 

Zayn knew in his heart of they didn't go to the police soon, Niall wouldn't make it. And that thought broke his heart. Even though Niall was scared and nervous, he was the sunshine in all the boys lives. Whenever Harry was slapped, Niall would come over and bury his way into Harry's chest. 

Harry. That was another problem. He was too young to be seeing all of this. He was only 7 for crying out loud. Zayn knew for a fact that Harry cried himself to sleep every night. 

Liam. God, Zayn was so proud of Liam. Liam would always try and stand up like his older brothers. He never cried when Niall was watching because he knew that would make Niall scared.

Louis. Other then Niall, Zayn definitely thought Louis was the worst. He was never beaten but he was scarred emotionally. His dad would always make him come with him when he beat Niall. Zayn would always have to comfort him as he was so shaken.

Zayn had another question on his mind other then his brothers when he woke that morning. 

How were they going to escape this?


	2. Dad's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today that was not an option though.  They had to get out before their dad woke up or else there would literally be murder. Once he finally got Harry up, he went over to little Niall. Niall had his small, skinny thumb jammed in his mouth and his blonde hair was sticking up everywhere. It really was an adorable sight

Zayn got up and went to wake up Louis. Louis swatted him away, mumbling something about unicorn tyrants. "Come on Louis, you know what today is." Zayn complained.

Louis got up straight away when he heard this. He did know what today was. Today was the day they were going to escape this hell hole.

He went and started packing up Harry and Liam's bags, while Zayn packed up theirs and Niall's. Most of the youngest boys clothes were torn hand-me-downs but that didn't matter. At least he had clothes. 

Then Zayn proceeded to wake Liam and Harry up. Liam was relatively easy because he had an idea of what was going on and why they were waking up early.

Harry … not so much. Harry was so grumpy in the mornings it wasn't even funny. He'd whine, complain and even on a few occasions, hit the boys until the let him sleep. 

Today that was not an option though.  They had to get out before their dad woke up or else there would literally be murder. Once he finally got Harry up, he went over to little Niall. Niall had his small, skinny thumb jammed in his mouth and his blonde hair was sticking up everywhere. It really was an adorable sight.

Zayn felt bad for waking him up but he knew it had to be done. He gently picked the young boy up and bounced him on his hip. Niall rubbed his eye with his pale, soft fist. 

"What is it, Zee?" The young boy mumbled, obviously confused to why he was up so early.

"Its time to go baby." Zayn whispered. Niall didn't really understand but he nodded anyway. 

Louis grabbed Zayns and his bags while Liam grabbed Niall's and his and harry carried his own little bag. 

"Right guys," Zayn whispered "Tiptoe up the stairs." The boys started going as quietly as the could up the creaky steps. They finally made it up the stairs after 6 minutes. They crept over to the door. They were nearly there!

"Where do you think you're going?".

The boys turned to see their father standing there, bottle of beer in his hand even though it was early morning. He staggered over them and tried to grab Niall off of Zayn. Niall buried his face into the crook of Zayn's neck, whimpering softly, while Zayn glared at his father. 

"Give him to me." Richard hissed into Zayn's face, a crazed look in his eyes as he did so.

"Over my dead body!" Zayn said, backing away, one small step at a time. That didn't stop Richard though. He reached out and grabbed Niall away from Zayn. 

"No!" Niall screamed and kicked, "Weeum, Zee, Woowee, Haz!". It broke the poor boys hearts to hear Niall was calling for them and they could do nothing about it.

Niall, bless his little heart, screamed with all his might and kicked like there was no tomorrow but it was no use. "Shut up, ya useless piece of shit!" He father spat then proceeded to slap Niall across his small cheek.

Niall stopped crying and started whimpering as he was dragged into the other room. He was then roughly thrown onto the ground while his father kicked. When he hit the ground, there was a sickening crack. He then felt something warm behind his head. His father actually done that to his own son! Niall had had his worst hours before, but this was a whole new level. He then saw swirling dots and passed out.

The boys were worried sick. It had been half an hour since Niall was thrown into that hell-hole and dad still hadn't come out yet. Louis was sobbing into Zayn's neck while the older boy whispered comforting things in his ear. Liam was trying to distract Harry but he couldn't stop worrying about his baby brother. 

"Shh Lou, it'll be okay" Zayn said, trying to reassure himself as much as Louis. "It's all going to be fine."

 

Finally, their father stumbled out of that horrid kitchen and back into his bedroom. The boys rushed into the kitchen to find an unconscious Niall, his head laying in a pool of his own blood. "Zee, we're going to have to call an ambulance." Louis whispered as he put Niall's head on his knees. 

"I know." Zayn gulped, worrying about the consequences.

"But we could be split up!" Liam said, trepidation obvious in his voice.

"I know sweetheart, but let's be honest, it's the only way Nialler's going to survive this!" Zayn replied, his voice still monotone. Then Louis suddenly gasped when he saw the big, deep cut on the back of Niall's head. Zayn looked at it and sighed.

"Okay boys." He said. "Grab your bags, we're going to the hospital.".


	3. To the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a disappearing act. As soon as the doctors caught sight of Niall's injury, the quickly scooped him up and hurried him away. 
> 
> A nurse quickly went over to the boys and hurried them into a small room. "We will need to know exactly what happened if we are to treat Niall correctly boys." She said softly as to not scare the boys.

Previously: Boys get your bags, we're going to the hospital.

The boys grabbed their bags from the hall where they had dropped then when Niall was taken. 

Zayn gingerly picked up Niall in a bridal position and slowly stood up. Niall didn't even make a sound or even move. 

The boys came back over to Zayn and Nialler. "Okay boys, we're going to have to go quickly or else dad could come back". The quickly went out of the house and Louis called a 7-seater taxi. 

The taxi arrived five minutes later and Zayn, with Niall lying on him, got into the very back while Louis for in the middle with Liam and Harry. 

Harry was telling a story about 'The Little Mermaid' to Liam while Louis was quietly crying to himself, whispering words that sounded a lot like "All my fault" and "He won't survive this.

" We're here." The driver said. They quickly jumped out of the taxi and race-walked into the hospital. When the nurses and doctors saw the state of the boys they quickly ran over. 

It was like a disappearing act. As soon as the doctors caught sight of Niall's injury, the quickly scooped him up and hurried him away. 

A nurse quickly went over to the boys and hurried them into a small room. "We will need to know exactly what happened if we are to treat Niall correctly boys." She said softly as to not scare the boys.

Zayn sighed.  "We're abused." He blurted out, knowing it was for the best. The nurse gasped sightly. 

"Our father hits us all but mostly Niall. We don't care of you call the police but just, please, don't send us back there." All the boys were crying their young eyes out at this stage.

"Oh course not boys! We're going to call the police right now, don't worry." The nurse reassured. "Now, I'm going to see can I find out anything about Niall's condition." She smiled at them then let the room.

The nurse went over to the doctor that was currently reading over Niall's chart. He was slightly frowning. "What wrong doctor?" She asked apprehensively. "This poor boy..." The doctor started.

"Yes?" The nurse prompted.

"This poor boy is malnourished, has a heart murmur, is obviously abused and has fractured his skull. There is obvious brain swelling." The doctor said. "He's going to need to be prepped for surgery as soon as possible."

Then the doctor went back over to examine Niall's injuries again. The nurse looked on for a minute but decided she couldn't look anymore and decided this was the right time to call the police. 

Meanwhile.....  
The boys were wrapped up tightly in blankets, all in their own little cots as another nurse had come in and told them they all have to be examined, no matter what they said.

"Lou-Lou?" Harry whimpered.

"What's wrong Hazza-bear?" He asked trying to stay strong for the second youngest.

"Where's Nialler gone?" He's asked, a confused expression on his face  Louis sighed. How was he going to tell Harry that his baby brother is in ICU. 

Just then a doctor walked in with a solemn face. "Do you have news about Niall?" Zayn asked. The doctor sighed and sat down beside Liam. Liam looked hopefully at the doctor. 

"I'm afraid Niall is being taken for emergency surgery." The doctor said regretfully. 

"What?!", "No!" Louis and Zayn shouted at the same time.

Harry went over and buried his head into Louis' chest while Louis cried and cried. Zayn went over and comforted Liam, who now had silent tears dripping down his face. The doctor watched, tears shining in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

"Niall had swelling on his brain and if we don't reduce it, he could very well fall into a coma." The doctor said mournfully. That's when Harry asked the question that broke the hearts of their family.

"Niall's going to survive right?"

"We're going to start surgery now if you want to say goodbye boys." The kind doctor said. 

Zayn nodded and and the doctor led him and his brothers into the bright room where his baby brother lay motionless on the crisp, white bed. He was hooked up to a load of gadgets and gizmos and monitors and so many other things that Zayn couldn't name. The only thing's he recognised were the heart monitor and the IV.

He felt comforted by the steady beat and the constant moving of the green line but he still was nervous. Nervous because his baby brother was about to undergo surgery. He sat down on one side of the bed and held Niall's hand and wouldn't let go.

Louis looked ready to crack. He heart had literally shattered into a million little pieces when he saw Nialler. A nurse came in to check his vitals again. Louis watched on, unmoving. He quietly sat down on the chair opposite Zayn and let the tears cascade down his face. He stroked Niall's pale cheek with his fingers and caressed Niall's hair through his other hand. 

Liam cautiously walked up with Harry beside him to his older brothers. He was scared. Not just because his baby brother was lying in a hospital bed, but that his older brothers, the strong ones, we're breaking right in front of his eyes. He walked up to where Louis was sitting and looked at Niall. He tried to assure himself that Niall would be fine. He certainly looked better them he had when he was lying on the kitchen floor, that's for sure. He sat down beside Louis and lifted Harry onto his lap.

Harry did not like this, not one little teeny-weeny bit. His older brothers were crying and his younger brother was lying in a hospital bed. He didn't know much about that, only that it meant that Niall was very, very sick but he would be fine. At least, that's what Zaynie told him. He had always believed Zayn before but this time, he wasn't so sure.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, a nurse came to wheel Niall down to surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys were all curled up together, still on the waiting room couch, waiting for Niall. Harry had fallen asleep almost instantly after Niall was taken away and Liam, though he did try to fight it, also fell asleep. Louis was pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down and Zayn was just trying to stop from having a mental breakdown.

The boys watched as Niall was wheeled of down the hall all they could do was wait now. 

.........................................

6 hours later

They boys were all curled up together, still on the waiting room couch, waiting for Niall. Harry had fallen asleep almost instantly after Niall was taken away and Liam, though he did try to fight it, also fell asleep. Louis was pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down and Zayn was just trying to stop from having a mental breakdown. 

Finally, after several hours, a doctor came out to them. He had a weary look on his face, telling the boys that he had been working very hard these last few hours. Zayn and Louis rushed over to him. 

"Well boys," he started, "The operation was a success. His heart did stop 2 times on the table but we managed to revive him every time. "

The boys let out a sigh of relief. "So he'll be okay now?" Louis asked hopefully. All the boys hopes perked up.

The doctor rubbed his jaw. "It was a complicated procedure boys. We'll now more when he wakes up, okay?" The boys nodded. "Do you want to see him?" The doctor asked. Again, the boys nodded and picked up a sleeping boy each, before following the doctor to room 862. The boys took a deep breath before walking in. 

Louis pov

We walked in and walked over to Nialler's bed. He looked a lot better now, well, at least to me. He was still awfully pale but he had a little tiny bit of colour in his cheeks. I sat down bedside him and gently caressed his cheek. Suddenly I heard a whimper.

I looked down to find Niall's blinking eyes focusing on my face. He whimpered again and started to speak before Zayn stopped him. 

"No Ni. Save your energy." He said softly. I agreed with him. 

"How are you, Nialler?" I asked. He blinked tiredly and slowly nodded his head. That was brilliant! I told him that before Zayn told him to go back to sleep. Then Niall slowly closed his eyes and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

Harry then crawled onto my lap and curled up into a ball onto my chest. Liam was over with Zayn, leaning into his side. We were all peacefully relaxing, thinking things would finally pick up.

That didn't happen.

Zayn's pov

Louis had just fallen asleep with a sleeping Harry on his lap and Liam was softly snoring into my side when I heard the knock on the door. "Come in" I whisper-yelled. 

Then I saw HER come in. 

It was Harriet. 

Our druggie mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short!!!! Sorry!!!!! Again, been getting some hate and stuff so just wanted to see the reaction to this one before making a long chapter!! Promise though, the next chapter will be intense , long and angst-filled!


End file.
